Master
by mentaru
Summary: Nightmares haunt Gabriel's dreams and Kuro must comfort him. [KuroGabriel] [sapfluff.semiangst] [oneshot]


MASTER

**by** mentaru

**rated** T (PG13)

**disclaimer** I don't own Juvenile Orion. I do, however, own this plot (if it could even be called a plot) and Gabriel's mind-breaker's name.

**summary** KuroGabriel. Gabriel has been having reoccurring bad dreams lately, and Kuro must comfort Gabriel and get him to confess his true feelings as the only way to get rid of the dreams. Fluff, semi-angst. (Kuro is Gabriel's mind-breaker.)

**a/n** Yes! I am the first to write about Gabriel and his mind-breaker. I feel so happy. And, yes, I have named Gabriel's MB Kuro. I gave him a last name, but I don't think it's stated in this fic. (It's Sakurai.) My goal is to get the whole JO fandom to start calling Gabriel's MB Kuro. Yes, I WANT you to steal the name and use it (okay, _not really_ steal; more like take but _give credit_ that I made it up). I WANT you to tell your friends and fellow fans that his name is Kuro. Because I want to get somewhere close to my goal! So help me and I will be ever so grateful.

Oh, one last thing: Gabriel is kind of insecure mainly because of the dreams. Normally, he's not that scared little puppy kind of person, but since he keeps having these dreams about being alone, he's starting to get a little paranoid. (Hey, I would too.) THAT'S why he might seem a little OOC. (And, also, I think he's a little more wary and shy-ish around his master. But that's just me.)

**.: _Master ..._ :.**

Darkness. Emptiness. Loneliness.

I stood in this place-­-if it could even be called a place-­-searching frantically for someone, anyone. I hated being alone. It was the most unsettling feeling one could ever have. With no one there but yourself ... I was afraid of being alone. ­

At least, I was now.

Though complete darkness filled this endless void, I still managed to see. As I searched, a figure appeared not too far ahead of me. It turned and smiled faintly at me before it began to walk away, disappearing slowly, as if it had all the time in the world. I suddenly recognized the figure-­-my master.

I could see the figure fading away, fading faster now, as if to spite me. I held my hand outstretched and began running, as if my outstretched hand were telling the figure to stop. My legs carried me toward the quickly disappearing, like a ghost dissolving back to the underworld, figure of my master.

"Master!" I cried, running faster now, trying to grasp a shadow futilely as I came within reaching distance, not wanting to be left alone in this endless dark void. "Master ... please ... Don't leave me! Please!"

My pleas only seemed to make the shadow dissolve faster. It was merely a faint outline now, but I tried once again, stepping forward, my fingers passing through wisps of the shadow as it simultaneously turned its faint head and smiled at me again.

Before I had time to cry out for it not to leave, it had disappeared. I glanced around me frantically, wishing someone else was here ... Anyone else. But no one else was ... I was completely and utterly alone now. And I was scared. "Master ... come back ..."

My outstretched arm fell limply to my side now, and I was about to sit with my knees pulled to my chest and cry, begging for anyone to break the loneliness. ­I was almost ready to break down, but I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, pulling me close, and I heard a faint whisper: "I'm here, Gabriel ... You aren't alone anymore, don't be afraid ..."

I closed my eyes, calmed, relieved, that I was no longer alone in this place, and that He had not left me alone after all.

"Master ..."

**.: _Master ..._ :.**

I awoke to someone gently brushing fallen hair that had been covering my eyes behind my ears. I knew who it was instantly-­-only one person loved my eyes so much that he wouldn't even want anything covering them when they were closed.

"Master," I mumbled tiredly, and he quickly removed his hand from my face. I rolled onto my back and then proceeded to sit up, pulling up my legs to sit cross-legged.

He smiled at me warmly. "Good morning, Gabriel," he said.

I nodded once slowly. "To you as well, Master," I replied, diverting my eyes from his after I had shut my mouth. "But ... were you in here last night, Master?"

His smile faded slightly. "I heard you calling out to me, so I came; your voice was trembling, and you pleaded for me not to leave. Your hand was outstretched ... you were trying to grasp something that was not there ..."

I looked down at the sheets, my fingers clutching them tightly. "I was alone ... You appeared so I called out to you, but you turned away from me ... You started to disappear and I cried out for you to stay ... and once I got close enough to touch you, my fingers passed through air, and then you were gone ... But ... I heard your voice, and I felt your arms wrap around me; you pulled me close to you ... Was it really you, Master?"

He was sitting cross-legged, nearer to me and facing me at a better angle now, when I looked up. My eyes had barely met his when his lips suddenly met mine. Though I was slightly taken aback, his lips against mine relaxed me, comforted me, answered the verbally unanswered question I had just asked. As soon as my eyes closed, however, he pulled away, causing them to snap open.

As if nothing had happened just now, he slouched back into his sitting position in front of me and smiled his trademark smile that I loved so much, but it then disappeared into something more solemn, more sincere. "If you call out to me, Gabriel, I will come. I will never leave you alone if you wish me to stay with you. If you are afraid, I will be there to hold you to me and comfort you in your fear. I promise you this; and if I go back on my promise, you may punish me however you wish."

I stared at him gratefully, not knowing what to say. "Thank you, Master," I finally managed. "But, may I ask you something?"

"Ask and you shall receive."

I looked down at the sheets again. I couldn't ask him this to his face. "Will you hold me again, Master ...?" A small blush began forming on my cheeks, though I don't think he noticed how embarrassing the question was.

He smiled and proceeded to lie down on his side next to me. I took this as a silent yes and followed his lead, lying on my side next to him. He positioned his arms around me and pulled me closer to his body. My cheeks burned a bright red, but I soon fell asleep again in his arms, not really caring that I had only just woken up a few minutes ago.

**.: _Master ..._ :.**

I awoke again to find my bed empty of my master. I sprung to a sitting position, my eyes darting around the room like hummingbirds.

"Master!" I cried, afraid that he might be gone. He came running in seconds later and I sprang out of my bed and hugged him. "Master ..."

He slinked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him yet again. "Gabriel, there's no need to be afraid. I won't ever leave within twenty feet of you if you don't want me to, alright? You just have to ask."

I looked up at my master, my light-colored pools mingling with his darker ones. Our eyes locked for what seemed liked hours, but was really only a few seconds. ­It was as if timed had stopped for those few moments.

I suddenly looked away. "I ... I'm sorry ...," I said softly, almost in a whisper, but he only pulled me closer. "I'm not normally like this, Master, you know that ... It's just ... these dreams I keep having ... (they're more like nightmares, really) ... You never stay with me, no matter how loud I call, or how many times ..."

He stroked my head lovingly, and his touch comforted me; and even just his presence in the most terrifying moment would relax me. "It's alright, Gabriel, don't worry, I will never leave you. You are my angel; and I thank the gods every day for blessing me with you. To me, gold nor silver nor any other precious gem or metal could ever be more valuable than you. I would give up the world for you, and I will do anything in my power to keep you safe, to see you happy, to forever keep your eyes shining."

I looked up at him once again, tears shining in my eyes. "Master ..."

He stared into my eyes sympathetically; his own eyes were almost pained to see the tears that were threatening to spill over like waterfalls. "Gabriel ... please don't cry ... Angels don't cry, Gabriel."

"Y ... Yes, Master," I responded somewhat shakily. "I won't cry. I'll try my hardest ... for you, Master. For you."

He smiled that infamous smile I was in utter love with. "That's what I like to hear, Gabriel. That's the spirit you need. You've got to be optimistic, okay? No more pessimism. And you've got to believe, not only in yourself, but in me. You've got to believe that I won't leave you, and believe in yourself that you can rid your subconscious of these dreams you keep having. It isn't hard. Just believe."

"Believe," I repeated, softly. "Believe ..."

**.: _Master ..._ :.**

That one word, _believe_, did so much for me. Within only a few days, the nightmares had subdued. But soon new dreams came. And just believing wouldn't work anymore. Because this time he was there (and not a phantom) and wanting to know a certain piece of information, but I couldn't seem to give him the answer he wanted. So he left, angry with me for not being able to tell him the truth when he was always truthful with me.

I've always hated when he gets angry with me;-­-especially when the anger is because he feels I can't repay his truthfulness with my own-­-and that is because he never does.

**.: _Master ..._ :.**

I awoke one day a few days later to my master's face only inches away from mine. When my eyes locked with his, he immediately pulled his face away from mine, straightening up into his standing form. "Good morning, Gabriel. Were you having another bad dream? You were whimpering softly ..."

I sat up but looked away. "Yes ..."

He sat down on the side of the bed and threw his arms around me, hugging me, making me blush like mad. "It's okay. I can help you through this, Gabriel." He let go of me, and turned my head so he looked me in the eyes; it was now dark versus light, strong versus weak, wise versus ignorant. "Tell me about this one."

I couldn't help but stare back into his eyes, feeling his light grip on my chin fall, his hand sinking into his lap. "You seemed to want to extract some sort of information from me, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you what you wished to know. So you got angry with me because I wasn't repaying you for all of your truthfulness and you walked off. These aren't as bad as the others, but they just make me feel guilty."

His eyes softened. "I would never get mad at you for something like that, you know that Gabriel. Don't feel guilty. If you're keeping something from me, don't. That's the only way you can fix this. You know that, too, don't you?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, but I don't know if I can do it ... I don't want to get hurt, Master."

"I would never hurt you. Ever. I would rather die than hurt you. You have to believe in me, Gabriel. Trust me."

I sighed, getting myself depressed. I really didn't want to show this side to my master, but it was already coming out and there was nothing I could do to stop it. "I do trust you, Master ... and I know you would never hurt me, bu ..."

His lips suddenly captured my own. I closed my eyes slowly, and this time, he did not pull away as soon as my eyelids slowly fluttered over my light pools. I could not help myself but to return his kiss, and my arms soon meandered their way around his neck, his arms wrapping around my waist. My fingers found themselves running through his dark hair, feeling how smooth it was, how nice it was to touch.

Just when I thought things were going somewhere, not that I wanted to rush into anything, he pulled away, our foreheads and noses still touching. "Gabriel ...," he whispered.

"Master ..."

He frowned. "Don't call me 'Master' anymore, Gabriel. Please stop being so formal. From now on, call me Kuro."

"Yes, Ma ... Kuro ..."

He sat back, breaking my arms' hold on his neck, but he still held my waist like I was a precious and cherished doll. "Can you tell me now, Gabriel? Can you tell me what you've been keeping from me?"

I looked down as far as he would let me before he lifted my chin up so he could look into my eyes. "I ... I don't know ..."

He sighed. "It's okay. It can wait. But I'll be ready when you are. Just know that, Gabriel. I'll always be ready when you are." He let go of my waist slowly, stood up, and took one of my hands in his, pulling me out of bed. It seemed like some sort of odd, romantic dance. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

**.: _Master ..._ :.**

Night fell quickly, like a pin dropping from someone's clumsy hand. The sun drifted off to the other side of the world, while the moon gave us our only source of light other than the stars, those twinkling little wish-granters. The moon was the only source of light in the room, and it only gave a small beam.

As I lazily climbed into my bed, almost as if I were drugged, I gazed out the window, up at the stars, the little lamp-posts in the sky. I sighed, slinking further beneath the comforter, trying to get comfortable. It took me about ten tries to finally settle on the position I had started out in.

I closed my eyes, but frightening images flashed before my eyes, causing them to snap open again. I couldn't sleep. I had to tell him. Otherwise, I would never be able to sleep. And I needed the refreshing process of energy-regeneration that is called sleep.

"Master," I called softly. "Master, please." He came stumbling in tiredly, flopping next to me on the bed. He rolled onto his side and stared at me, smiling.

"You can finally tell me, Gabriel?" he asked. "And, once again, no formalities. ­Kuro."

I nodded slowly, as if I wasn't sure that I wanted to do this. But I did. "Kuro ...," I began hesitantly. I couldn't help my sniffs, my tears wanted to spill over now. But he clasped my hand together with his, giving it a squeeze of confidence and belief that I could tell him. "I ... I ..."

He moved closer to me now, our lips meeting again, locked now into another passionate kiss. His tongue slipped easily into my mouth and I let it roam, caress my own tongue, do whatever it pleased.

Our lips parted, but the kisses did not stop. I had not expected him to gently massage my neck with his mouth, his tongue arousing sensative nerves, but this strange, wonderful, ecstatic sensation caused the words "I love you" to escape from my lips in a soft, whispered moan.

All movement stopped. He looked at me, looked deep into my eyes. "That is what you wanted to tell me." He smiled, even in his tiredness. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that, Gabriel. Thank you."

I had no time to respond before he suddenly straddled me, pinning me on the bed with one of his hands, our lips meeting again. His tongue made it quickly into my mouth this time, and again I let it do as it wanted. I felt a sudden chill, and my cheeks began to feel hot, as his hand slipped up my shirt, but I let him do what he wished, let him caress my skin with his hand, let them venture wherever it wanted to go.

My fingers found his hair again, weaving his strands, ruffling his already somewhat-messy hair. He started on my neck again, and my face burned a hot red, but I didn't want this to stop, never wanted him to stop ...

I soon found myself engulfed in darkness, as the moon's ray had disappeared long ago, a warm, naked body next to my own naked body, holding me close. I could smell the scent of sweet love surrounding me, and I closed my eyes, melting into the embrace.

"Ku ... Kuro ... never let go ..." My mind slipped from consciousness and I entered the world of peaceful dreams, no longer haunted by my dreams now.

"Don't worry, Gabriel," Kuro whispered, though I did not hear him, "I love you, and I will never let you go."

**OWARI**

**a/n** Bwahaha! I love this ending. Because it's so open. I was thinking of making a second part, one in Kuro's PoV, but don't hold your breath. I've got other things to work on. But I might write it, I don't know--but, then again, I might also just revise this, too. XD Anyway, that's my brilliant fic of Kuro and Gabriel. Ain't it sappy? And if you were wondering why the lime sucked, well ... it wasn't a lime. Coz I don't write limes. Yeah ... well, my word count is ... 2,553. Not bad. I'm makin' my 2,000+ limit, aren't I? Yes! I'm happy. And, actually, I'm very happy with this. My debut KuroGabriel fic turned out very nicely. I might write another one that's more fluff than angst, but, whatever. Please review. And thank you very much for reading!


End file.
